Dark Side
by KatyCatGleek1694
Summary: Based upon The Outsiders and set between Special Education and the Christmas episode. Rated M for blood and graphic details.


It was like any other ordinary November evening on a Friday. The Warblers had just finished their night time practice and were headed home. After having tied with New Directions at Sectionals, they immediately started to prep for Regionals. However, they all noticed that their newest member, Kurt, wasn't in the room. They figured he was headed home early after dinner.

Blaine, Wes and David went out the front doors. They were headed to the parking lot towards their cars, when they saw a Warbler blazer lying on the ground a few feet away. David picked it up, smelling Marc Jacobs Rain. There was only one boy on campus who wore the girls' cologne.

"Looks like Kurt forgot his blazer." David tucked the jacket underneath his arm and they continued walking; he'd give the blazer back to Kurt on Monday.

As the trio reached the parking lot, getting closer to their cars, Wes could have sworn he saw something. He noticed Kurt's Navigator was still in the parking lot, which was odd, because school ended hours ago. As he squinted his eyes and looked forward, he could see a small, motionless figure on the ground, and he thought they could all hear a low moan coming from across the lot, at least nine feet away from Kurt's car. As they made their way closer to Kurt's car, what they thought they saw came into view. The three rushed over. Kurt was lying face-down on the pavement, motionless and still. Wes bent down and turned him over gently, and Blaine nearly got sick. Someone had beaten him badly.

Sure, the Warblers were used to seeing Kurt battered up. His back had bruises and scars on it due to dumpster dives and locker shoves at McKinley, but those beatings were nothing compared to this.

Kurt's face was cut up and bruised and swollen in all different colors. He had a black eye that was already turning purple, and a split lip that was bleeding freely, and there was a wide gash from his temple to his jaw. He would carry that scar his whole life. His white dress shirt was ripped open and splattered with blood, his nose had blood coming out of it, and there were three words carved into his chest that were drawing blood and would definitely be there permanently: Faggot, Homo, and Queer. Blood had caked and dried in Kurt's normally smooth hair. His eyes were screwed tightly shut, and Blaine noticed the screen of Kurt's iPhone was cracked, so he couldn't have called for help even if he wanted to. David groaned, covered his face with his hands and dropped down on his knees beside Wes, while Blaine just stayed where he was. He feared Kurt might've been dead. Surely somebody couldn't still be alive after being beaten that badly.

Somehow, the others seemed to sense what was going on. Thad was already at his car, and as soon as he saw Kurt, he rushed over to Blaine and put a steadying hand on his shoulder, but that didn't stop him from being pissed. All he could see was red. Trent rushed over and stopped dead in his tracks at Kurt's feet, Kurt being his roommate, Blaine's friend and somebody in pain, each a reason to care. Jeff bent down next to Blaine, his eyes as wide as whale testicles, a hand covering his mouth, which was hanging open as he checked Kurt's pulse. Nick, however, looked visibly angry at the thought of somebody coming on Dalton's campus and physically attacking one of his friends. Sure, he barely knew Kurt at all, but he was one of them. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, that was their motto. David swore under his breath, which earned him a death glare from Thad.

"Kurt?" Wes lifted Kurt up from the pavement, an arm under his shoulders and supporting his head. He gave the body a slight shake. "Hey, Kurt."

Kurt stirred and let out a groan. He didn't open his eyes, but there came a soft question. "Wes?" His voice was hoarse. Nick and Blaine let a breath rush out of them, relived that he was alive. He was alive. Jeff sent up a silent prayer of _Thank the Lord _more to himself.

"Yeah, it's me," Wes said softly. "Don't talk. You're gonna be okay."

"They freakin grabbed me from behind," Kurt said, ignoring Wes's command. "Four of them. I got so . . ." Suddenly, before he could even finish the sentence, Kurt's face crumpled and he burst into tears, sobbing so hard he was shaking. Jeff placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, which earned a shudder from Kurt, to which Thad slapped Jeff across the face.

Wes pushed Kurt's hair back gently while speaking to Kurt soothingly. "Kurt, it's okay. Shhhh. It's alright. They're gone now. You're alright, you're okay, it's okay."

After what seemed like a good ten minutes, Kurt took a shuddering breath and began his tale through sobs and heaving breaths. Apparently, Kurt was headed home early after dinner, as they predicted, but just when he was about to unlock his car, four guys jumped out of nowhere and grabbed him. He recognized that they were wearing McKinley High School letterman jackets, obviously from the football team, but he couldn't see their faces because of how dark it was. Kurt admitted trying to get away to call for help, but they smacked his phone out of his hand and stepped on it. One of the guys had a pocket knife and a pistol, that's what had cut and beat up Kurt so badly. Kurt admitted to them kicking him in the stomach and carving the words into his chest. It wasn't just that they had beaten him half to death; he could take that. They had scared him, too. They had called him every single homophobic word and threatened him with everything under the sun, and saying if they got him alone next time they would kill him. After that, there was no use in pushing Kurt for more answers, because after he was done he couldn't take it anymore. Thad wheezed a breath in disgust at the thought Kurt needing to go through that much pain.

Suddenly, they heard a rustle in the bushes and heavy foot steps which had Kurt sobbing harder and gasping for breath.

"What the hell?" David asked.

"I don't know," Wes said, his knees sagging as he struggled to support Kurt's weight. "Look, David, Blaine, Thad, you're coming with me cause I'm gonna check it out, Nick, Trent, look over Kurt's car and see if anything was taken from there, Jeff, get Kurt upstairs."

Everyone nodded. Wes put Kurt down on the ground and got up with David, Blaine and Thad and they went off while Nick and Trent went thirty feet away to look at Kurt's car. Jeff took the key Trent left on the ground and put Kurt's phone into his pocket. He bent down, lifted Kurt's shaking frame up from the pavement and helped him to his feet. After what seemed like a half hour of struggling, Jeff managed to get Kurt into the school and up the stairs into Kurt's dorm. The minute they got in, Kurt collapsed on his bed. Jeff somehow managed to get Kurt on the bed properly and under the blankets. He took Kurt's shirt off and threw it into the closet. Kurt gasped at the pain in his face as Jeff looked him over. He certainly wouldn't need stitches. He grabbed a couple of tissues and cleaned the blood off Kurt's nose, mouth and chest.

"This sucks," Kurt grunted.

"You don't need to tell me that," Jeff said.

Kurt looked a little bitter. "Please, I went through a freakin near death experience, and trust me the jocks at my old high school are _assholes!_"

"I know, Kurt," Jeff replied one he was done. "And whoever did this to you is gonna rot in hell for it."

They then both looked to see Nick and Trent walking in, along with Wes.

"Well?" Jeff asked as he helped Kurt sit up against the pillows.

"Nothing was taken out of his car," Nick said. He looked tired as he rubbed his hand against his face. Wes then jumped. "Though, Kurt don't panic, but, umm . . . They kinda did something to your car . . ."

"What about my car?" Kurt demanded.

"Well, umm . . . Nick he found some of the pieces." Before Wes could finish, Kurt cut him off.

"Pieces?! Cars aren't supposed to be in pieces!"

"We know, but, Trent found one of the tires; it's in the pool."

"What?"

"Well, it took you guys a half hour to get up here so I kinda needed to rehearse how the hell I was gonna tell you that your car got demolished and has "Fag" written across the side door!" Trent said.

"What?!" Kurt demanded.

"Hey, you just be thankful nothing was taken!" Wes pointed.

"That car costed my father 1800$ dollars! How are we gonna fix this?" Kurt demanded.

"I don't know!" Trent said.

"C'mon Jeff, it's past curfew, we should go." Nick and Jeff walked out the door and across the hall, Wes on their heels, closing the door.

Trent went across the room and collapsed on his own bed. Kurt then just curled into himself and he let out a sigh, trying to get some rest so he could at least leave tomorrow morning and call to get his car towed.


End file.
